Their Last Night
by Darling Dancer
Summary: Hermione's confused about where Harry and Ron are. But it's no birthday surprise.... Prequel to Her Last Words. R/R!! Flamers light my stove...


RATING: G-PG  
  
SUMMARY: This comes before my OTHER story "Her Last Words," so be nice and review them both if you read this...Hermione's waiting for Ron to walk downstairs, and Harry to come back from practice. But they don't return after 12am. Hermione begins to worry and wants to know where they are. But where are they?! R/R!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: *mumbles* Fine... J.K.R. owns all of this stuff, Hermione, Ron, Harry, etc. etc. So I'm just going to borrow it for my nice little fic. THANK YOU JKR FOR THE CHARACTERS! Oh, and the basic gist of the story isn't really mine either.  
  
My Theory on Flames: I use them to heat up my hot cocoa... yummy!  
  
Ships: Lol, guess...  
  
Alright I think I'm done chatting my yap off... READ IT NOW!!! No flamers they mean...  
  
********************************  
Hermione sat in her usual chair near the fire that night, expecting Ron to come down griping, and Harry to walk in carrying a broom. She looked up from her homework and glanced quickly at the clock. 9:30pm. Hermione sighed and went back to charting the stars for astrology. Dean Thomas walked down smiling and began to talk to Hermione for a while. Then he left saying he needed to meet Seamus at the great hall entrance.  
  
Hermione sighed again wondering where Harry was since it was so late. She glanced at the clock. 10pm. [i]Ron's probably asleep... I never know with him.[/i] She went back to work on her Potions homework. The clock chimed again. 10:30pm. Hermione tried to ignore the clock and tried to return to her potions homework.  
  
The clock chimed again, waking Hermione up. 11:00pm."It's late Hermione, go to bed." A distant voice told her. She shook her head and began her Arithmancy homework.  
  
She stopped to sit by the slowly dying fire. "Go to sleep Hermione, you need to sleep. Weights began to fall on her eyes softly as they shut themselves. She woke up again to the sound of the chiming clock. 12am.  
  
"Harry should be back by now. Where is he?" she muttered softly to herself.  
  
Hermione ran up to the boys dorms and slid the door open quietly. She ran to Harry's dorm and began rummaging through his trunk for the invisibility cloak. "Gone?" she muttered.  
  
She then looked at Ron's bed where it was still as neat as could be, along with all the other beds in that room. She backed onto someone's bed and fell down on it with tears in her face. She saw a blinding flash outside the window and immediately ran to the window. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
Lord Voldermort had returned and there was half a school outside fighting him. Most of the people outside were students 6th years and above. But the two heads that stood out were right next to each other. Harry and Ron. They were both in fighting position and were both prepared to kill. She stared for a moment and ran out the door of the common room.  
  
She stopped outside the Fat Lady Portrait, "Accio Comet." She yelled through the halls. The broom flew to her and she flew out of the school and down to the fighting grounds. She pushed through to Harry and Ron who stared at her disbelievingly.  
  
"Hermione, please leave!" Harry begged her. She shook her head with tears down her face.  
  
"I'm not leaving your side," she cried in pain as someone's wand ripped down her upper arm. Her silk nightgown ripped at all fringes.  
  
"Hermione," Ron sighed. Then he pulled her into a kiss. Harry smiled, his eyes twinkled as usual, and he pulled her into a deeper kiss. "Take this," Ron continued. "Remember us forever, we both got that for you." Harry added.  
  
Hermione bit her lip as Ron and Harry ran in to battle. She nearly broke down in tears, "NO!" she cried into the raining distance. Hermione fell to the ground crying and slamming the ground, "No," she said weakly, "we were supposed to get married. And, and have kids and live a long life! You're not supposed to die!"  
  
Someone lifted her up, wrapping her in a warm towel and brought her back to the castle.  
  
***  
  
"Good Morning Miss Granger." Someone said to her softly. All Hermione could see was a smile and a soft face.  
  
"Thank you.... who are you?" she asked quietly as the sunlight burned her eyes.  
  
"It's Professor McGonagall, Miss Granger." She said softly.  
  
"I have to see Harry, and Ron!" Hermione tried sitting up, but was prevented.  
  
"Hermione, Harry and Ron are dead." She shook her head disbelievingly and began crying again.  
  
A few hours later Hermione went back down to her dorm room and began to pack her things, "No one will ever see me again." She muttered under her breath. "Not ever again."  
  
Hermione saw Ginny in the common room with tear stains down her face. The two girls talked until they both fell asleep; Hermione on the floor, and Ginny on the couch. A piece of paper lay on the table. It read clearly, "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER."  
  
-Fin-  
  
Author's Note: Ok, you read this short fic... now go read "Her Last Words." Another one of my stories. I believe this is a... Prequel to Her Last Words. *shrugs* but what do I know? 


End file.
